A Promise to Meet Again
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] A wayward car comes speeding towards the boys. Heero shoves Duo out of the way... with disasterous results. +Songfic+


Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  POV's, Surreal, Angst, Possible death

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Notes:  I worship Gackt Camui.  *kneels and bows before him*  I've been obsessed with him for months now and *all* his songs are incredibly beautiful (whether it be humorous or serious, happy or angsty).  When I heard this song for the first time, he sang with such emotion near the end that I started to cry.  It wasn't until later I saw the actual translations to the song (by Mina-P, who did translations for all of his songs) and I found out that he was singing with emotional pain.  So in this fic, I want to at least try bringing some of that emotion across.  *But* this fic and the translations alone cannot do Gackt-sama any justice.  *bows deeply before him*

Dedication:  Happy Belated 3rd Birthday to 1x2ML, my 2nd family!!  (May 22, 2003)

Song: "Saikai ~Story~ [A Promise to Meet Again ~Story]" by Gackt Camui

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

A Promise To Meet Again [Part 01 of 01]

Heero POV

[kasuka na hikari ni yobi samasarete]  
(A faint light calls me awake)

Breath escapes from me slowly as I open my heavy eyes to see the faded sun above.  Strange though.  It certainly doesn't... *look* like the sun.  Bracing my hands against the ground to push myself up, I encounter nothing.  I look down to only see… nothing.  Just soft white light all around.  While I don't have the cancerous fear of agoraphobia, an uneasy feeling spreads through me, quickening my heart.

"Where...?"  The single word echoes through the void, disappearing in the distance.

[hakanai yume no kioku to kiesou na koe]  
(The memory of a transient dream and a vanishing voice)

Floating in a somewhat upright position, I finally realize that a single cloth is wrapped around me loosely.  Silky and soft to the touch, the whiteness of it alone seems to surpass the whiteness around.  The ends gently ripple into miniature waves even though there is no breeze.

Glancing around, I notice clear delicate bubbles hovering and popping, only to have more take its place.  One floats toward me, an image within its depths clearly shown.

'It... it is...'

Abruptly, it bursts.  A soft whisper escapes the confines of the fragile orb and reaches me before disappearing as well.

//Heero...//

Duo POV

[toozakaru kako no zawameki wa  
ima de wa mienai ano keshiki o utsushidashite yuku]  
(Protecting that scene of the commotion  
Of a receding past that's now lost)

Sitting slumped on the hard chair of the waiting room, I glance up only to see the red light glaring back.  Closing my eyes against the wetness forming, I place my chin upon my folded fingers and pray silently.

'Please be ok.'

What had happened only hours before seems so far away as I continue to wait for the light to fade, the doors to open, and the doctors to come, telling me he will be all right.  However, despite my efforts, a single tear leaks out to roll slowly down my cheek as unwanted images and sounds of bedlam flash within my mind.

'Heero...'

Heero POV

[soba de warau... kimi ga iru]  
(Nearby smiling... You are here)

Bubble after bubble after bubble.  Images from the past, images from the present and… images from the future?  My eyes widen as a… rather large sphere floats away and pops, the light within piercing through it.  I shield my face against the brightness as I could feel the intensity ruffling the cloth on my body.

After a time, I lower my hands to see a figure wearing a black suit in the distance.  Floating a little closer, I can make out that familiar twine of chestnut hair.

'Duo.'

And… as if able to hear my thought, the figure turns and his violet eyes lock onto mine as he smiles at me.

[sou… marude kinoo no koto no you ni oboeteiru yo

dare yori mo fukaku boku ni fureta sono manazashi o]

(Yes… I completely remember it as if it were yesterday  
That look that touched me more deeply than anyone else)

Despite my brimming tears I can't help but smile back as I remember the first time I saw him smiling at me like this.  This smile was made for me and for me only; all the others that he gives out to people can never match this one.

For the first time in my life, he made me feel special.

[wakachiau koto no yorokobi mo]  
(And the pleasure of shared things)

As the tears drip out in tiny orbs and float away, I see Duo reach out and open his hand elegantly as if asking me to dance.  But instead, I see a single silver band upon it.

I forgot everything… the white atmosphere, the floating and popping bubbles, the fact I'm only wearing a *cloth*… when he kneels down to take my hand.  Slipping the band on, he looks up and whispers.

"Heero… Will you marry me?"

[kiseki no you na ano deai mo…]  
(And that encounter that was like a miracle…)

Emotions swirling like a raging wind deep inside.  All I could do is collapse into his warm embrace and murmur between sobs.

"Hai… I will I will… Duo, I love you… love you so much… Don't ever let me go…"

Wrapping his arms around me, he whispers comfort and promises of things to come.  I rest my head on his shoulder as I recall the first time I had done this.

It was the first time I let myself to love.

He pushes me back and wipes my tears away gently.  Smiling even more, he begins to lean towards me.  I start to close my eyes as he comes closer and closer…

Fade.

[futari no omokage sae mo okizari ni shite kieteyuku]  
(And only our image is deserted and disappearing)

I snap my eyes open in shock.  Duo's… gone.  He just faded away, disappearing like a wisp of smoke in the air.  I stand up and search frantically but again, I see nothing but white.  I look down at my finger but the silver band is gone too.

'No Duo… Come back…'

And I cry again… in this white world of emptiness.

FLASHBACK

Duo POV

[usureteyuku kioku no naka de]  
(Inside the fading memory)

The high-pitched squealing of tires.  The smoking car quickly approaching.  The shove to my back, causing me to stumble and fall.  The horrifying sound of metal meeting flesh… of flesh meeting asphalt.  The cruel scene of him, unmoving in the growing puddle of red.

Then… everything stopped.

[mou ichido dake dakishimetakute]  
(I want to hold you just one more time)

My breathing stopped.  My mind stopped.  My heart stopped.

I stood there, unable to process what had happened in the span of 10 seconds.  It wasn't until someone bumped into me while trying to call for an ambulance, that I finally snapped out of my shock.

Willing myself to move, I ran towards the seemingly lifeless body, shoving people away who were crowded around him.

Still… just so still.

"No Heero… No…"

Kneeling next to him, I picked up his body gently and held him close, needing to feel him against me.

"Heero… Heero don't do this to me." I tried to smile even with my tears flowing out. "We have our whole life ahead. You can't leave me now… not after all we've been through." The smile weakened. "Please Heero… Open your eyes, Heero."

I faintly heard the wail of sirens coming closer and stopping.  When I felt hands reaching for Heero, I began to panic and tried to fight them off.

"No, no, no!!!  Stay back!!!"

But I was restrained, and he was taken away.

Everything that stopped… shattered.

"HEERO!!!"

[setsunai kurai sakebitsuzukeru kimi no na o  
koe ga nakunaru made]  
(Nearly painfully, I continue to shout your name  
Until my voice is lost)

END FLASHBACK  
  
Heero POV

[utsumuite furueru kimi o]  
(You're hanging your head and trembling)

When I open my eyes, I realize that the white world is gone but I am still attired with the cloth.  Looking down the empty hallway, I spot a slumped figure on a bench.  I cautiously sneak closer, gliding across the floor as if it is ice.  I hear a sob escape, the sorrow shaking his whole body.

I stop in front of him just as he lifts his head, his tear-stained face looking past me to the glaring red light.

I gasp as I recognize the pained violet eyes.

[kono ude de dakishimetakute]  
(I want to hold you in my arms)

"Duo…" I rush forward, my arms outstretched.

Nothing.  I encounter nothing… again.

'Duo…'  Tears spill out.  'What is going on?'  I try to stroke his cheek but my hand melts into it.  'Why…?'  I lean close to press my lips against his.

Right when we "touch", a wave of memory hits.

It all happened so fast.  We were both ready to cross the street when an out-of-control car sped our way.  In a split second, I ran forward and pushed against Duo, putting him out of danger.  Looking back at the oncoming car, I had no regrets…

[kono sekai no dare yori mo kimi o  
mamoritai to kizuita kara]  
(Because more than anyone else in this world  
I realized I wanted to protect you)

'That's why.  So this…'  I glance down at my white apparel.  '…This must be my chance to say goodbye.  My only chance.'

[mou sukoshi de boku wa kieru kedo…]  
(In a little while longer I'll disappear but…)

Despite my lack of solidity, I enclose Duo within my arms, trying to hold him against me.  I close my eyes tightly and whisper into his ear.

"I love you Duo."

[soredemo kimi dake wa hanashitaku wa nai]  
(Still I never want to let you go)

Feeling myself becoming weightless, I open my eyes to see that I'm beginning to break up into millions of tiny light particles.  They scatter away, fading into the distance like fireflies.

Still holding on, tears run freely down my face.  The dispersion of my body travels upward quickly and as I can feel my shoulders and neck melting away, I smile one last time.

"I'll always love you…"

[setsunai kurai kimi ni tsutsumareta ano hibi o  
boku wa wasurenai]  
(Nearly painfully, I won't forget the days  
That I enveloped you)

~*~*~*~*~

A still figure lies upon a white hospital bed while another sits beside him, holding a limp hand between both his own.

Straightening slightly, the young man reaches into his pocket to extract a simple silver band.  Kissing the other's knuckles lightly, he slips it onto the finger.

"Whether you wake up or not Heero, this will let you know that I'll always love you… only you."

Interlacing their fingers gently, he finally gives into exhaustion.

Moments later, following a slight wince, blue eyes finally reveal themselves.  Glancing down and squeezing the hand in his own, he smiles softly once again, silently returning the words said to him.

Owari 


End file.
